fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magma Dragon Slayer Magic
Magma Dragon Slayer Magic (岩漿の竜魔法 Ganshō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and lastly as well as most obviously, a Dragon Slayer Magic which involves the generation, manipulation, and absorption of the element known as "molten rock" that's magma while underground, lava when on surface, generally a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, that is found beneath the surface of the earth, and is expected to exist on other terrestrial planets and some natural satellites. Being one of the more destructive forms of Dragon Slayer Magic, Magma Dragon Slayer Magic is special in that it appears as both a standalone element and a form of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic; this iteration is obtained through the combination of and . Description A Dragon is known to be the embodiment of ultimate power- and as such, they are revered and feared by all who know of their existence. More importantly, as "ultimate power made physical", they would need an "ultimate magic" to suit their very nature as power manifested in the mortal plane of existence; something that would be far above most magicians in the era that they made their mark on mankind. They could be thought of as "Elemental Magic made manifest", though while a personification of the strongest power imaginable; the chains known as a "mortal body" do not hinder their performance in battle in the slightest. The dragon who passed on this magic to the user actually created a magical change in how the body's Magic Origin functioned, therefore causing their body to possess the magical powers of a Dragon - otherwise known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, the user's magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the user has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the said Dragon. In this case, the dragon who taught the user this magic was a Magma Dragon, which granted the user the ability of molten rock manipulation, Dragon-style. Magma Dragon Slayer Magic can be considered a "variable-type" Slayer Magic in that it can be manifested in two distinct manners - for one, a hopeful user of Magma Dragon Slayer Magic is able to wield its might through the process of being taught but a dragon for a wielder of First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic or being implanted within their body through a Ryū no Lacrima ( , Ryū no Rakurima lit. Magic Crystal of Dragons); an rare and extremely expensive crystalline substance found in both and and can be powered up with different spells which, in this case, gives individuals artificial Dragon Slayer Magic for users of Second Generation Dragon Slayer Magic. However, not only this, molten rock can be considered to be a fusion of two elements that's not dissimilar to a Unison Raid or a Combination Spell, being a merger of two different magics to produce an all-new result - combining both the elements of fire and earth, represented by and results in the creation of the Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic known as Magma Dragon Slayer Magic. In the case of the Magma Dragon Slayer Magic when used by a dragon, the Magma Dragon takes blatant advantage of the fact that their mortality and physical form enables them to utilize their unique draconic Magic Origin alongside the perks that their biology normally gives them; their biological structure has been perfectly attuned to how their Factor of the Dragon functions; more specifically, since with every breath, the Magma Dragon generates energy independent from their body; which, through application of magical manipulation, grants them the ability to reinforce the sheer power of their own body with their signature element – but in any case, a Magma Dragon and the user of Magma Dragon Slayer Magic activates their magic by focusing intently before utilizing their magical energy as a medium in which to force their willpower on eternano which remains ambient within the atmosphere, exciting the composition of these miraculous particles in order to increase their thermal energy until they ignite, while the user additionally and simultaneously surges their magical energy into the ground in order to manipulate the soil, forcing both processes at once as to super-heat the eternano and liquefy it into the form of lava, with the rock being controlled instantly combining with the lava to form magma, a complex high-temperature fluid substance, as well as lava; for a user of Magma Dragon Slayer Magic, both "lava" and "magma" are interchangeable, possessing the ability to manipulate any sort of substance imaginable as long as it can be classified as molten in nature as well as connected to the earth - indeed, not only can the caster create magma and lava in these simple steps, with Magma Dragon Slayer Magic, the caster is capable of summoning lava from the depths of the earth with better control. The magma that the caster creates is a complex high-temperature fluid substance, with an exceptionally high quantity of heat radiating from its very existence that enables it to burst through anything that it comes across. Generally, it can be said that Magma Dragon Slayer Magic is a Dragon Slayer Magic which can referred to as more than the sum of its parts, possessing power that far exceeds both and . In any case, no matter which activation sequence that the caster induces with both possessing their own advantages and disadvantages, the user of Magma Dragon Slayer Magic is effectively granted the ability to manipulate, modify, consume, and generate from their body molten rock to their fullest extent, they can move and freely control the molten materials placed under their control, and they have absolute dominance over anything considered to be molten, which is an object that has melted completely - although this word is typically used for substances that melt only at a high temperature, such as molten iron or molten lava. As a result of the magic's mechanics, the user of this magic can transform their body with features of molten rock utilizing both offensive and defensive styles to mimic the existence which is known as a Magma Dragon, resulting in lungs capable of spewing molten energies, scales that grant protection against stupendously high temperatues, wings soaring with melting speed, and nails covered in molten rock; effectively giving the user the ability to use molten rock in any manner that that they deem suitable alongside their body in combat, transforming their very form into a make-shift weapon that's entirely unique to themselves, thus greatly increasing the damage of their blows in all ranges- though close-combat is where the Dragon Slayer Magic usually shines, as the magic massively bolsters the power of their unarmed blows, empowering their physical attacks with wakes of molten rock that possesses an irresistibly high temperature which wreak havoc on anything and everything that they come into contact with, effectively enabling the wielder of Magma Dragon Slayer Magic to produce lava and magma to manipulate in all sorts of ways according to their will, whether it is for offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes- a feat that any master of the magic can achieve in a manner as naturally as breathing. It is said that the maximum heat produced by Magma Dragon Slayer Magic is over one thousand, six-hundred degrees Celsius, and the minimum is seven hundred degrees Celsius; even at its lowest point, it is still tougher than both of its parent magics. Simply by using Magma Magic, whether it is in its beginning, intermediary, or ending stages of forming a spell, the heat radiating off of the caster's body can melt anything around them- the magma also possesses immense penetrative power, piercing straight through buildings and human bodies alike as if they were a sheet of wet rice paper, smashing through anything that would be unfortunate enough to be in the caster's path. The intense heat produced by Magma Dragon Slayer Magic can vaporize any form of ice-based supernatural power instantly, including that of Ice Magic –though and any ice-element Slayer Magic would take longer- and boil any water that the magma comes into contact with in the blink of an eye. Any form of alloy is not Soul Metal, Meteorium, or Orichalcum has shown to melt instantly after coming into contact with Magma Dragon Slayer Magic, no matter how well-forged the items were- it is shown that the lava and magma produced by Magma Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of reducing an entire apartment complex to nothingness with a snap of the fingers, leaving nothing alive or functional in its wake. Not only this, Magma Dragon Slayer Magic, against any form of Fire Magic, even if it is Lost Magic-tier, will instantly overpower the enemy's attack, smothering the flames with the lava and break through to land a successful hit, with the lava and magma inducing a sense of corrosion upon anything in its path. However, alongside these deadly properties, it is well-known that Magma Dragon Slayer Magic is extremely volatile in its properties, and just by any one of the caster's attacks impacting upon anything, it results in a large explosion which echoes throughout the vicinity along with the resultant shockwaves, allowing Magma Dragon Slayer Magic much greater destructive potential than most other forms of Dragon Slayer Magic. As with most Slayer Magics, Magma Dragon Slayer Magic has virtually unlimited customization options in regards to the molten energies which are formed through simple magical manipulation- the colour, properties (not limited to but including effects, smell, and taste), and "feel" is capable of being modified to the user's liking for countless different effects and powers, more often than not being attuned to their own personality and ambitions; their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. In its normal state, Magma Dragon Slayer Magic seems to have a "pulverizing" effect to it, granting its stronger constructs the ability to burst through anything that the caster wishes – however, in more supplementary uses, they possess the properties of "hardness", stopping anything that would attempt to break through them; in addition, the user can consume external sources of molten energies to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength both stamina-wise and magic-wise, something that also grants them dominance over any and all form of molten-related powers as well as the magic's constituent elements such as other forms of molten energy manipulation like Fire Magic and Earth Magic, due to their capability of nullifying these types of attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed structures and gemstones also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality"; the user can consume all sources of molten energies except their own, as well as consume these molten energies directly, or reinforce the strength of their constructs – however, they cannot devour the elements which are produced by themselves, or things which are affected by their magic by themselves in order to reinvigorate themselves; though unlike other types of Slayer Magic, a user of Magma Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of absorbing any trace of its constituent element or molten materials in the immediate vicinity, and/or use the correct reactions in order to produce their elements continuously. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouth if they are to actually absorb it into their body- after all, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves. Subspecies Abilities Spells Basic Spells *'Magma Dragon's Roar' (岩漿竜の咆哮, Ganshōryū no Hōkō): Magma Dragon's Roar is a basic Magma Dragon Slayer Magic spell, and it is hyperresonance ability of a dragon, attuned to the element of magma, as such, it works best with Magma Dragon Slayer Magic. When performing Magma Dragon's Roar, the wielder of Magma Dragon Slayer Magic utilizes their enhanced lung capacity in order to gather and condense ambient eternano from within the atmosphere and store it momentarily within their mouth- from here, the caster attunes the eternano gathered by merging them with their energy in order to induce the usual fusion to being power into the current realm; this results in the wielder of Magma Dragon Slayer Magic utilizing their magical energy in order to manipulate the soil and anything related to it in any way that they deem suitable, further utilizing their magical energy in order to force their willpower on eternano ambient within the atmosphere, exciting the composition of these miraculous particles in order to increase their thermal energy until they ignite, while the user additionally surges their magical energy into the ground to allow them to manipulate the soil, forcing both processes at once as to super-heat the eternano and liquefy it into the form of lava, with the rock being controlled instantly combining with the lava to form magma; the caster draws more and more lava into their jaws from which no flying, talking cats have ever seen the light of day until they have gathered enough to the point that just by propelling it outwards, he could cause a rush of lava that covers an entire continent. Once this is done, in order to unleash the magical energy, the caster utilizes the Dragon Cords (竜帯, Ryūtai), a dragon's equivalent of vocal cords which produce a louder and harsher sound while amplifying anything emitted from their mouth tremendously, resulting in a massive blast of energy spewing forth from their mouth towards the target; in the case of Magma Dragon's Roar, which, of course, as its name would suggest, is based around molten rock, the spell is unleashed as a large sphere that gives off the aura of being positively volcanic forms. As the gigantic smoldering orb manifests, the caster then strikes the orb, causing it to break apart and erupt into several orange-red spiralling streams of flame which are accompanied by multiple boulders of molten rock, both seamlessly melded together into several tornadoes which shoot towards the enemy with tremendous speed and force. The streams released by Magma Dragon's Roar vaporize everything that they come into contact with as it traverses the area, shooting out into the skies above; they are capable of crossing the entire distance of a forest, generating a large explosion upon impact with the caster's intended opponent, completely piercing through almost everything as if there were absolutely zero defenses formed in an attempt to protect anyone against the spell. All the streams released by Magma Dragon's Roar a multi-hitting, the maximum usually being fifty hits, catching foes by surprise. However, not only this, if the enemy is dealt successful damage, the lava and streams of molten rock will surround the opponent, trapping them inside for several moments as the high temperatures projected through the spell begin to overwhelm them- the unluckiest of opponents will be melted alive by the time they are freed from the heat dancing around them fervently. * Magma Dragon's Spiral Fist (岩漿竜の螺拳, Ganshōryū no Rakken): Magma Dragon's Spiral Fist is a basic Magma Dragon Slayer Magic spell which involves the caster engulfing their fist in magma and simply strikes the opponent with a magma-enhanced punch, dealing noticeable amounts of damage, which also can be launched as a rocket, causing volcanic rock to hit the ground like small meteorites. In any case, when performing Magma Dragon's Spiral Fist, the caster forces their willpower on eternano ambient within the atmosphere, exciting the composition of these miraculous particles in order to increase their thermal energy until they ignite, while the user additionally surges their magical energy into the ground to allow them to manipulate the soil, forcing both processes at once as to super-heat the eternano and liquefy it into the form of lava, with the rock being controlled instantly combining with the lava to form magma. From here, the caster molds the magma and lava generated via Magma Magic upon one of their fists, effectively transforming their hand into pure lava, these molten rocks surge around, represented by a very apparent semi-dome of flame with trails of lava spilling behind it. With that, the user throws their fist forward with all of their might, with their hand of choice crossing their body in a straight line, racing towards the target like a bullet, with the user transferring their weight from their rear foot to their leading foot as their hips, torso, and their shoulder are rotated as to bolster the blow- but not only this, augmenting the strike further is the fact that the user throws the punch while rotating their arm, resulting in the punch being strengthened throughout their entire body, effectively turning the blow into a spear that can penetrate through anything, with bog-standard guards from another martial artist to even supernatural-derived defenses which could possibly be reinforced massively through high-density particle concentrations. The fist rotates ever-so-slightly, simulating the effect of a drill piercing through stone and bedrock to reach its destination as the user performs an extremely devastating blow as the user throws the lava forwards in a similar manner to that of an oversized rocket, blasting forward with tremendous force, instantly tearing through diamond and even through any form of fire, ground, and ice-derived defense as if they were simply sheets of wet rice paper, reducing everything in its path to nothing. When the attack hits, it creates a fiery explosion even underwater and deals immense damage. Magma Dragon's Spiral Fist not only inflicts sheer blunt damage- along with this, it releases an explosive effect that results in volcanic rock hitting the ground in a similar manner to that of a miniature meteor shower, dealing even more mass devastation- it is said that after a single usage of Incineration Wave, the immediate vicinity, more often than not, will appear as if it were subject to the apocalypse. It should be taken into consideration that even if the initial blow and the tiny volcanic meteorites released by the attack fail to properly connect with the enemy, the intense heat released from Magma Dragon Slayer Magic is only multiplied sevenfold when casting such a powerful spell, meaning that the sheer heat is capable of burning the opponent if they're close enough to the area-of-effect of Magma Dragon's Spiral Fist. Magma Dragon's Spiral Fist can also be launched in a similar manner to as they thrust their fists forward at the opponent, performing a serial of rapid-fire fisticuffs, releasing and re-forming these domes of magma as they strike rapidly at speeds beyond mortal comprehension, releasing innumerable punches that impact upon the enemy hundreds of times per second with a vast distance of ten kilometers; this vicious volley of blows, said to possess the power of a meteoric storm, smash into the frame of the user's helpless opponent, obliterating and eradicating their enemies without fail or mercy. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. * Vesuvius ( , Besubio lit. Deified Volcanic Eruption): Vesuvius is a Magma Dragon Slayer Magic spell which is one of the Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts, the strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer – in the case of Vesuvius, it allows the user to release enormous globs of magma from their body, bringing destruction to everything in the vicinity with an inferno of scarlet flames. In any case, when unleashing the power of Vesuvius, the caster forces their willpower on eternano ambient within the atmosphere, exciting the composition of these miraculous particles in order to increase their thermal energy until they ignite, while the user additionally surges their magical energy into the ground to allow them to manipulate the soil, forcing both processes at once as to super-heat the eternano and liquefy it into the form of lava, with the rock being controlled instantly combining with the lava to form magma. However, unlike the other Magma Dragon Slayer Magic spells, at this point, the caster surges the magma and their magical energy into the ground, allowing the caster to manipulate tectonic plates to their liking as the ground around the caster begins to shake violently, with glowing cracks of scarlet spreading within the vicinity; the cracks pulverize the ground at the point of contact, causing ground quakes and sending out a serial of powerful shockwaves to blow away unsecured objects and destabilize nearby foes; after this process has been completed, the openings formed through the initiation of Vesuvius begin to glow a blazing scarlet, emitting immense amounts of heat that can cause those in the vicinity to faint. A hazy black smog begins to spew from the cracks opened by the activation of the spell, as the caster fuels more of their magical energy into the earth below, allowing them to use Magma Dragon Slayer Magic and their control over the energies below the ground to gather lava, tephra, and assorted gases and expel them through these fissures, resulting in the decompression of gas within magma that propels the magma forward violently, inducing a literal volcanic eruption, launching dozens of geysers of flame and stone upwards from the volcanic vents in the ground formed through the initiation of the spell which progress into uncountable enormous globs of molten rock raining down upon the battlefield in all directions, resulting in incredible amounts of damage all across the immediate area in a similar manner to that of a meteor shower; the globs of molten rock burn through everything that they pass by, as the heat emitted by Vesuvius is capable of melting enemy defenses and weaponry with ease. The intense heat can vaporize anything in its path instantly and boil water until nothing is left; the Vesuvius attack can completely empty an ocean. Along with this, volcanic ash begins to descend from the heavens while the globs land as the release of magma from the earth shooting into the skies results in the plumes beginning to alter the weather, more often than not creating vicious thunderstorms that rain down upon the now-barren earth- falling to the ground, these tiny specks of white-hot ash can burn straight through all sorts of alloys upon contact, damaging everything that they land upon. The effects emitted by Vesuvius are hot enough to cause corrosion instantly, rusting and smashing through anything in its path while the spell carries highly explosive properties, completely obliterating an entire battlefield no matter what anyone or anything does in a futile attempt to mitigate the damage dealt. Trivia *The original owner of Magma Dragon Slayer Magic was Zico, but Per took it over as to expand it. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Zicoihno Category:Slayer Magic